


MARRIAGES TO ESCAPE THE DREADED RED KEEP

by JoyRivers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyRivers/pseuds/JoyRivers
Summary: AU MARRIAGES FOR SOME OF OUR MISTREATED PRINCESSES





	1. RHAELLA'S ESCAPE

"Please Grandfather, Please......I don't want to marry my brother" Rhaella sobs. Aegon sighed. "Traditionally, the parents have the right to decide their children's marriages....but then again your parents and uncles never believed in that tradition, did they? Did you have someone else in mind?"

"Sir Hasty?" She ventured, knowing he was too low born for the only Targaryen princess yet unsure who else to even mention. To be honest her thoughts had been less on the virtues of another and more on the horror of the match her parents proposed.  
"Sweetling, I know you like the boy, but you cannot marry a landed knight, especially after the insults my own children paid to the Great Houses. Besides, if we are to avoid marrying you to the future King, you will need a husband worthy of you and strong enough to stand up to the throne, if it comes to that. No, it will have to be the heir of a Paramount House."  
She bit her lip, thinking, "The only two heirs I know are Tywin and Steffon. I don't want to marry Tywin, he's mean and besides Joanna wants him."

"Your cousin, Steffon, is not a bad match but he's not your only option. We could invite some of the houses here - perhaps a tourney? or we could go on a progress and truly see Westeros before settling down, like I once did - more or less." He said with a smile.

“No,” said Rhaella’s grandmother. Our children will be furious with us, and as much as I hate to say it, may work against us. A grand procession will take too much time and be too conspicuous, we will need a bit more subtlety. We announce a simple visit to an old friend or family member with our granddaughter. “ She turns to Rhaella, “However, if the boy doesn’t suit then we do a bit more visiting, understand? “ The princess through her arms around her grandparents and whispered “Thank you Thank you” tearfully.


	2. Rhaella visits Uncle Aemon

White Harbor was quite enjoyable. It was familiar enough to be comfortable, being a populous harbor town with a prominent Sept. Yet it was different enough to be exciting. The chilly Northern air was exhilarating, as was the teasing threat of a Spring snow. The Manderleys were large enough to be intimidating, if they weren't so friendly and cheerful. Rhaella couldn't help but think she might be happy in the Mermaid Court, perhaps she could convince Grandfather to agree to a match, if things didn't work out with the Starks. After all, there was an old Targaryen - Manderley bethrothal that was never realized, due to the death of the princess.  
The rest of the journey was pretty uneventful, as they followed the White Knife up to Kings Road. There was a lot of forest land and the weather was cool and in a few days they could see the outer walls of Winterfell. Wintertown was sparse but Grandfather said it really filled up in winter.  
The Starks were waiting for them in the courtyard. There was Lord and Lady Stark (a Locke, she recalled.). Next to them, dressed entirely in a soft gray that matched his eyes, was the heir. Rickard Stark stepped forward and kissed her hand as they were introduced.

"Welcome, Princess"

She smiled back at him and then blushed, "Greetings, Rickard of House Stark."

Rhaella and Rickard would spend a lot of time together the next couple of day, with appropriate guards to chaperone, of course. They danced together at the feast. He showed her all around Winterfell and took her on horse rides to picnics in the deep Northern woods. She told him about the tourneys of the South and amusing anecdotes of the Red Keep.

" I know you worship the Seven but I would like to show you the Heart Tree"

"Of course, my lord, I would love to." She had been in the Godswood in Kings Landing, yet had never felt anything different than any other forest. She could feel it when she stepped into Winterfell's Godswood. There was a presence there, a welcoming, safe feel. She could almost imagine Aerys coming for her and the trees uprooting and surrounding her protectively. She never dreamed she could feel so close to the Old Gods; perhaps it wouldn't matter if there was no Sept.

She was sitting with Rickard,, dangling her feet in a freezing pool, laughing at some joke, when Uncle Aemon arrived. He was easy to recognize, he looked so much like Grandfather. She smiled and waved and he dropped to his knees. "My niece, O dreamed you would come, you will save us all, you will bring the dragons back!"

" What? "

"I started having Dragon dreams the second you left Kings Landing. I see you and Richard completing the Pact of Ice and Fire and having children who shall sing the Song of Ice and Fire. I see your grandchildren before this heart tree, with direwolves by their side, Then I see them on the backs of dragons, melting the Others where they stand."

"Really, because Jenny's Wood Witch said that I had to marry my brother to bring forth The Prince That Was Promised"

Aemon frowned, "Prophecy can be misleading sometimes, whether they be Dragon dreams or Green dreams. Perhaps we are both wrong or both right. Perhaps it is you, Rhaella - and the magic in your blood- that is destined to be the mother of the Promised Prince, no matter who you wed. "

Rickard stood up suddenly, "I don't believe in destiny, I say we make our own choices and gave the responsibility of making them."

Rhaella stood up slowly and said " I need some time to think, " and then she practically ran off. She spent a lot of time thinking the next couple of days. On one hand, she was relieved that she wasn't actually dooming the world with her selfishness. On the other hand, the woods witch was apparently not crazy and Rhaella was to be part of meddling prophesies no matter what. She liked Winterfell and the North and might even be falling for Rickard but the proximity of Uncle Aemon and his Dragon dreams caused a nameless fear to grip her heart.

Finally, she went see grandfather. "If I don't want to marry him, can we go?"

" Of course, is everything OK, my dear? "

"Well, Uncle said there was another prophecy and there's a Pact of Ice and Fire, and my parents and uncles broke all their bethrothals and"

"Wow, slow down sweetheart. First, what I learned from my children, is that people are more likely to keep promises that they make themselves. There is no bethrothal. Second, we didn't need to travel all this way to listen to dreams, besides, Aemon seems to think you are special no matter who you wed. Third, the Pact of Ice and Fire is from seven generations ago, the matter is hardly urgent."

"Oh"

"So, so you want to move on then?"

"No, I didn't want to have to marry him, but I do want to marry him."

" Well, OK then, I'll talk to Lord Edwyle, " said Grandfather, with a laugh.

"SeveraL years after she was garbed in white and gray , she delivered her first child, a boy with Gray eyes and white hair. Her husband wished to name the boy, Eddard, after his father. "

"It's a fine name my Lord, it seems to suit him."

"He's a beautiful boy, Rhaella. I didn't know I could be more in love with you or happier, yet somehow I am"

"I know exactly what you mean, Rickard, my love" They kissed then, slow and sweet with the babe between them. "

Eddard would one day marry Catelyn Tully, even though Rhaella refused to let him be sent away for fostering. His son Robb would marry Alys Karstark and become the first man to ride a dragon and warg a direwolf. Eddard's sister, Lyanna, would marry the young king, Rhaegar,after his father burned down the Red keep, trying to turn himself into a dragon. Their son, Jon, would marry Margaery Tyrell, become the second warg to ride a dragon, and would be instrumental to making the wildlings part of the Kingdom. Edward's youngest sister, Danyres, would marry the young Lord, Jaime Lannister (his father and sister perishing in Aerys madness induced fire, when he was eight. She would give birth to a boy and a girl (Myrcella and Tommen.)Then, while visiting her sister at Dragonstone, she would find 3 eggs and the ritual of how to hatch them in a volcano. She would thereafter be called Mother of Dragons and would ride to battle with the Others with her nephews by her side. The fourth of Rhaella's children, Benjen, would follow Uncle Aemon into the Nights Watch and would reestablish contact and alliances with the Children of the Fores and the Giants, and eventually become one with the Weirwoods, taking Uncle Bloodraven's place; watching overs his siblings and their descendants.


	3. Ella saves a Lioness

Arrianna, the Princess of Dorne, put down the letter slowly. The news from Rhaella was quite distressing. Rhaella, Arriana, and Joanna had once been quite close. They had always planned to see their children together. Perhaps a Dornish Lady of the Rock, a Westerman Queen of Westeros, and a royal Princess Consort of Dorne. But that was not to be, Rhaella had warned her not to come to Kings Landing, to keep her daughter far from the sight of the King. Arrianna had not realized how badly things had degenerated in the Upper Kingdoms. Perhaps she should cut her meandering travel short and go directly to see Joanna, find out exactly what's going on and what can be done. 

Elia was seasick and none to pleased with the journey. Her dear brother, Oberyn, had been trying rather unsuccessfully to cheer her up. She was glad to finally see the massive golden structure jutting out against the horizon. She was less enthused about meeting the eight year old that mother wanted to marry her to. Casterly Rock was beautiful - huge and golden and gleaming, with real lions in one of it's many tunnels. Jaime and Cersei were cute kids - bright and golden, but as manifestly uninterested in Ella as she was in them. Mostly, Elia explored with her brother; however, she also spent time talking and sewing with her mother and Lady Lannister. 

One day, the heavily pregnant Lady Joanna was sewing a red and gold baby blanket while Ella sat on the floor playing with a kitten and a ball of yarn. Joanna was due any day now. Her husband should have been home by now but apparently King Aerys had decided he needed him in Kings Landing a bit longer. Mother seemed to think that he didn't want the Martells and Lannisters conspiring against him and that was why Lord Tywinn was needed in the capital. 

Suddenly, Joanna stood up with a gasp, blood was darkening the front of her dress. Elia ran for the Maester Sandson, the Martell Maester who they had brought with them. Later, when Joanna had finally quit screaming and had fallen asleep, Maester Sandson had told Elia that there had been something wrong with the baby that his large head had made the delivery much more dangerous and much trickier. He told her that her fast acting had likely saved mother and child. 

After that, things started happening quickly. First, word arrived that Lord Lannister was dead, shot by a crossbow when he and his men had been set upon by brigands on the way back to the Westerlands. The new Regent of the West officially betrothed Elia to the little Lord Jaime and Cersei to 22 year old Doran, whose trip to Esteros would be delayed until after he had met his future bride, as she was coming to live in Sunspear while Elia stated here. She didn't get to see Dorans reaction to the news. Jaime had just looked shocked while Cersei had screamed and cried and swore. She seemed to think that Tywinn was planning to wed her to Prince Rhaegar. A few short words from her mother had Cersei run off to her room crying. It's a good thing Doran has a patient and gentle temper, she thought, if they even made it back to Sunspear without Oberyn strangling the girl. 

Elia would save her own tears until after her mother and brother had left and she felt truly alone for the first time in her life. She stuck to Lady Joanna's side, at first. The regent was eager to teach Elia about running the Westerlands. She had been running things for years while Tywinn had been hand. She tried to teach an uninterested Jaime, as well, but he got bored quickly and complained that trying to read have him a headache. Ella also spent quite a bit of time caring for the new baby. Tyrion was honestly so ugly that he was cute. He seemed a smart baby and always happy to see her. 

Then one day she went down to the lion cages and saw Jaime staring at them morosely. When she went feed one of the lions a treat, and it let her scratch it's head, he had busted into tears. He told her how lost he felt without his sister and how he would never see his father again. She held him as he cried. After that they spent more time together. They would practice swords together and she showed him how to use a spear.

As the years passed, Jaime grew to be a handsome man, brave and kind and utterly devoted to Elia. Not long after they were wed, she had twins: golden hair, emerald eyes, and olive skin. Tommen and Myrcela. The pregnancy and birth were hard but everyone came through safely. Tyrion wed a crofter's daughter, moved to Lannisport, and took as his sigil, a purple lion on gold. They were happy together and had 4 children. Myrcella went to Dorne, the land of her mother's birth, and wed Trystane- eldest cousin and heir to Dorne. Tommen wed Margaery Tyrell. He also had a lioness as his personal companion, who followed him around the Rock faithfully. Jaime would be well known as a great knight and a great hero of the Battle for the Living.


	4. Rhaenys and Mother Rhoyne

Rhaenys the Water Witch

For the seventh morning in a row, Dragonstone rang with screams. Princess Elia held the sobbing Rhaenys and rubbed soothing circles on her back, murmuring all the comforting nonsense that mothers says to a small child after a nightmare.  
“It hurts mommy, it hurts.”  
“What does, sweetling?”  
“When the mean man stabs me.”  
“It was just a dream, baby”  
“No, Mommy, Mama Rhoyne said that if we go back to see Grandpa, then we are all going to die. The spear will break, the sun will go out, the dragons will drown, and the wolves will burn.”  
Elia gasped. She had never really spoken of Mother Rhoyne to Rhaenys, wanted the child to fit in Southyron Westeros as much as possible.  
“But we will be ok if I go be trou”  
“Trou? Sweetling, what’s trou?”  
“The fish in the red and blue striped water, in the land of the rivers. We will be safe there because we are from the river.”

“You are so obsessed with prophecy but ignore the most important one?!”  
“It’s not a prophecy, Elia, it’s a child’s nightmare, and we can’t afford to make my father more suspicious than he already is.”  
“Consider it a dragon dream, instead of a river dream, if you must be it couldn’t be more clear.”  
“The king wants you back in Kings Landing”  
“While you run off chasing the Stark girl, I don’t think so”  
“She has nothing to do with this, I already explained about Harrenhal”  
“The wolves will burn, Rhaegar, she has everything to do with this. Do what you want, you will anyway, but the children and I are going to the Riverlands”  
“If you would just be patient….”  
“No”  
“Fine, but don’t expect me to protect you from father’s wrath.”  
“I wasn’t”

Lord Tully was of course thrilled to host the royals: Princess Elia and her children anyway, Prince Rhaegar had some other business in Kings Landing, from which he had a difficult time extricating himself. Hoster was so anxious to make a good impression that when he heard that his ward had been making comments about challenging for Cat’s hand, he had him sent back to his home. He also managed to move more than one wedding up, including one he had still been talking to Lord Arryn about.  


While the feasts and tourneys, singers and celebrations around the weddings of Brandon Stark and Catelyn Tully, Elbert Arryn and Lysa Tully, and Robert Baratheon and Lyanna Stark (which was held at Riverrun because of the royals’ visit) were fun and relaxing; they weren’t what Elia was looking for. She was watching how Catelyn was trusted with authority over Riverrun, how happy she appeared. She listened to how the lord bannermen and the servants spoke of Lord Tully, she questioned the readiness of Riverrun for siege or attack, and she observed Edmure with Rhaenys. Even though he was several years older than Rhaenys, little Edmure was a kind boy, and would often take time out to play with her. He would show her the river and catch fish for her applause. He would take her to climb trees in the godswood and pick fruit from the orchards for her. He would listen gravely to her stories of Mother Rhoyne and whisper that sometimes, at night, it sounded like the Trident was singing as it passed Riverrun. There was a peace to Riverun that Elia hadn’t felt since leaving the Water Gardens of Dorne. But it was not to last.  


Catelyn had seemed blissfully in love with her husband and he had seemed enchanted with his bride. When word arrived from Winterfell that she was with child, Lord Hoster had opened casks of wine from the reach. Lysa had been moping about their foster brother’s departure when Elia had arrived; however, when Elbert had arrived with Brandon and been introduced to her as her betrothed, she had been elated. He had been shy but attentive and couldn’t seem to take his eyes off her. A week after Cat’s letter arrived, a similar one arrived from the Eyrie, kicking off another castle wide celebration. Lyanna, however, had looked annoyed at everything her new husband said or did, though he seemed oblivious and seemed to think she was as ecstatic about their union as he was. Elia tried to tell herself that after Harrenhall and Rhaenys’ dream, she was being over sensitive. Besides, Lyanna wouldn’t be the first highborn maiden to have to adjust and make the best of her father’s match for her. Alas, there wouldn’t be time for acceptance to come. Robert and Lyanna were almost through with their progress through the Stormlands, when Robert returned from a day’s hunting trip to the news that the crown prince had abducted Lady Baratheon.  
Of course, he rode to Riverrun to confront Elia. She listened to his angry, fearful ranting and then responded.  


“My apologies Lord Baratheon, however, surely you must know that I had nothing to do with my husband leaving me for another woman. We all saw what he did at Harrenhal and I must admit I breathed easier with you two wed. Though I don’t know why I thought her vows would stop him when his apparently meant so little.”  


“I promise I will avenge your honor as well as my wife’s when I catch the bastard who calls himself our prince. I am going to Kings Landing to deal with him now.”  


“He won’t be in Kings Landing. The Mad King is too paranoid, too dangerous and unstable. He would be heading into hiding. Dragonstone, the ruins of Summerhall, maybe even someplace known to one of his kingsguards.”  


Ultimately, the fear of what Rhaegar could be doing with Lyanna led to several groups heading out. Robert and some of his people left for Summerhall, a letter was sent to Prince Doran asking, amongst other discussions, if there has been any sightings in Dorne. Letters were sent to all the major houses. Lord Stark departed Winterfell for Riverun – the unofficial hub of the crisis – since it was in the center of the other kingdoms. Brandon was left behind, much to his dissatisfaction. Brynden Tully took some men and journeyed to Dragonstone. Stannis Baratheon was sent on diplomatic mission to Kings Landing. No one could find any sign of the missing Prince and abducted Lady. Stannis was burned alive by the Mad King, who then demanded the heads of Stark, Arryn, Baratheon, Tully, and Martell. Robert’s Rebellion began.  


Elia and Hoster worked quickly to secure allies. Edmure and Rhaenys were wed and she officially became a trout. It was promised that Aegon VI was to take Margaery Tyrell as Queen. Quellon Greyjoy sent his youngest grandson, Theon, to be fostered and wed Princess Arrianne Martell when she came of age. The Queen of Thorns also agreed for Willas and Asha Greyjoy to be wed after a few years of Asha being fostered in Highgarden. Renly Baratheon was also to be fostered with the Tyrells. It was even agreed that Jaime Lannister would be discharged from the kingsguard, on the basis that the appointment was a malicious act by the Mad King and his orders were no longer valid. Upon his “rescue” he would be sent back to Casterly Rock and wed to Jana Tyrell. Cersei Lannister would be wed to Viserys Targaryen and granted Summerhall, which would be rebuilt, for the cadet Targaryen house (Lannister and Targaryen sigils combatant.)  


The war would last longer than it should with all the major houses against it; however, enough minor houses would rise for Aerys or Rhaegar or even Viserys. Ultimately they would all be defeated and Robert would kill Rhaegar in battle. Tywinn would slay Aerys during the sack. He would sustain wounds that would never quite heal and would pass of fever a year later. Rhaella was found dying in a bed of blood, holding her son’s hand. Her daughter Danyres, was fostered with and wed to the young Ronald Arryn, son of Elbert Arryn and Lysa Tully, future heir to the vale. She would find a hidden cache of eggs, bring dragons to the world and fly with Aegon and Viserys in the War for the Dawn.

Rhaenys would have a different part to play. She would spend each day communing with the River and passing information on what was occurring, had occurred, and might yet occur to her brother, uncle, and aunt. Lyanna was also found dying in a bed of blood – her son a blue eyed black haired cherub would be named Jon Baratheon, heir to his father Lord Robert Baratheon. Robert would never remarry. Jon would grow up in Storms End, where he would here often about how wonderful his mother had been. When the time came he was wed to Myrcella Lannister (daughter of Jaime and Jana.) Edmure and Rhaenys would have many many happy love filled years together with two sons and three daughters who wed throughout the Riverlands (all of which spoke to the River and swore it answered.)


End file.
